Atrapada
by jenjehy
Summary: En el momento en que Tamsin levanta la vista de su whisky, se encuentra con el cuerpo de Kenzi embriagado por la música, y su danza cautiva por completo a la rubia detective. Ella queda atrapada irremediablemente en sus movimientos. Y solo es el principio... Todavía puede quedar más atrapada.
1. Prólogo: Tamsin

_**N/A: Sorpresa. Escribí esto anoche, un poco entre inspirada y aburrida. Ya sé que tengo que actualizar Ragnarok (y estoy en ello, es mi prioridad número 1 eh), pero se me metió esto en la cabeza y tuve que escribirlo. Algunas personas me dijeron que les gustaría leer alguna historia más sobre Kenzi y Tamsin porque les había gustado la "pareja" en mi otro fic y de algunas sugerencias nació la idea. Y bueno, espero que me digan qué les parece la historia y si quieren que la siga, hagánmelo saber, si no la dejo tal cual está. Hice un pequeño experimento en la forma de narrar la historia...**_

_**Rating: T (si queréis que la siga, la tendré que subir M... lo sé xD )**_

_**Disclamer: No poseo nada de nada de Lost Girl.**_

* * *

Dyson ha perdido miserablemente al billar. No le culpo, aunque le hubiera ganado igualmente en otra circunstancia, esta vez su ebriedad ha provocado que el juego terminara antes. Cojo mi bebida, que dejé en un saliente de la pared, mientras comienza a quejarse porque tiene mal perder. No puedo sino hacerle una mueca de burla y golpear su hombro con mi puño. Entonces comienza a alejarse hacia la barra donde espera que Trick le sirva una nueva copa. Yo sonrío con arrogancia mientras humedezco mis labios con mi whisky favorito. Observo el color anaranjado de mi bebida antes de sentirla bajando por mi garganta con aquel característico calor que me encantaba tanto. Me apoyo sobre la mesa de billar dispuesta a disfrutar de un pequeño momento de soledad con el alcohol que reposa en el vaso de cristal que sujeto entre mis manos, pero cuando mis ojos se elevan hacia el espacio frente a mí en el Dal, ella está allí, a unos metros de mí y está bailando. Dios, Kenzi está bailando delante de mí y de pronto no puedo dejar de mirar el vaivén de sus caderas y el movimiento salvaje de su cuerpo mientras está inmersa en el ritmo de la música que inunda el bar. Examino rápidamente los alrededores y veo algunos ojos fijos en ella, no soy la única que se ha percatado del baile, pero por algún motivo me molestan las miradas indiscretas sobre ella. Tomo otro trago tratando de bloquear aquellos extraños pensamientos, sin embargo, inevitablemente, mis ojos vuelven hacia Kenzi y ella me observa con una mirada llena de puro éxtasis que me deja sin respiración. Ella sonríe como si supiera el efecto que ha provocado en mí y yo tomo otro trago sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Estoy perdida en sus movimientos y, cuando varias personas comienzan a bailar alrededor de ella, bloqueando mi vista, me incorporo y camino hacia ella. Necesito verla más cerca. Aferro mis dedos al vaso de cristal casi vacío mientras cruzo a través de la multitud, pensando en lo ridículo de la situación. ¡Kenzi es un simple humano! Y mi mirada recorre sus largas piernas mientras lo pienso y parece que su naturaleza ya no me importa. En seguida parpadeo y levanto mis ojos para volver a encontrarme con los de ella. Siento mi boca secarse mientras ella comienza a bailar con más lentitud, con sus caderas girando de una forma que me impide dejar de vagar por la longitud de su cuerpo con mi mirada. Sabe perfectamente que la observo y cómo lo estoy haciendo, pero no le importa, ella no se incomoda, eso la alienta a seguir.

Entonces sus manos se pierden en su pelo azabache, cerrando sus ojos y contorneándose de forma cada vez más sensual. Sus dedos van bajando, acariciando su rostro y luego su costado, con una delicadeza desesperante que me atrapa más si es posible. Aunque cuando sus orbes se posan sobre mí de nuevo, ya sé que no podré escapar de ella por el momento y de pronto me siento excitada.

Ella extiende su mano y me quita el vaso, porque se ha acercado a mí con extrema lentitud sin que me diera cuenta. Se toma mi whisky de un trago, sin apartar sus ojos azules de los míos y luego deja el vaso vacío en cualquier parte sin dejar de sonreír de forma coqueta. Sigue bailando pero sin ni siquiera rozarme. Quiero… No. Necesito que me toque. Parece que una llamarada recorre mi cuerpo en agonía por su cercanía, pero no me muevo porque estoy a su merced y ella lo sabe.

Para cuando decide inclinarse hacia mí, tengo que luchar por controlar el desbocado latir de mi corazón. Es imposible.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta con su aliento impregnado en alcohol y sin borrar su sonrisa al mirarme.

No le respondo ya que siento uno de sus dedos tocar fugazmente mi vientre y esa mera caricia ha provocado un latido doloroso entre mis muslos. Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire antes de poder asentir afirmativamente a su pregunta.

—Baila conmigo —me susurra cerca de mi oído y sus labios rozan mi mejilla por un momento.

—Creo que ya tienes diversión por ti misma —consigo decir con un gran esfuerzo por mantener mi voz audible.

—Creo que será más divertido contigo —vuelve a susurrarme, tan cerca, que su aliento caliente acaricia la piel de mi cuello y la siento erizarse por ello.

Kenzi toma las solapas de mi chaqueta y tira ligeramente de mí, aproximándome a ella. Entonces siento el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y no puedo sino lamentar haber levantado los ojos de mi whisky cuando siento la humedad brotar de mí, deseándola salvajemente. Su nariz se frota contra la mía suavemente y el aire agitado sale de su boca golpeando mis labios, provocando que no pueda pensar en otra cosa que no sea besarla, pero su cuerpo moviéndose contra el mío me descontrola y entre el azul de su mirada descubro su excitación que no hace sino incrementar la mía. Es en ese momento cuando se escucha la voz de Bo llamando a Kenzi sobre la música que suena y ella se separa rápidamente sin apartar sus ojos de mí. Se muerde el labio inferior en un debate interno entre quedarse o ir en busca de su amiga, hasta que vuelve a resonar la voz impertinente de la súcubo llamándola, cada vez más cerca.

—A veces odio realmente a Bo —me dice mirando hacia el suelo—. Pero igualmente no te librarás de bailar conmigo, rubita —añade levantando su mirada hacia mí—. Dios… No te vas a librar —concluye en un tono caliente antes de darse media vuelta e irse, dejando que sus ojos rueden por mi cuerpo sin ningún reparo.

Y me quedo allí viendo cómo se aleja con su inoportuna amiga súcubo. Parece que su lejanía comienza a deshacer el efecto en el que me vi envuelta por ella y golpeo mi frente avergonzada por mi actitud. Sin embargo, no puedo borrar la imagen del movimiento del cuerpo de Kenzi de mi cabeza y menos negar el deseo que ha despertado en mí. La ironía es que nunca me ha interesado nada relacionado con bailar.

Necesito una copa... Realmente, mucho más que una copa, pero un poco de alcohol debería relajarme. Y me dirijo a la barra, donde está Dyson que parece que no ha visto nada de lo que ha pasado, y que comienza a hablarme de cosas a las que no puedo escuchar, porque todo lo que existe en mi mente en ese momento es Kenzi.

* * *

**_¿La sigo o no? ¿Tienen otras ideas? Dejen una review y díganme *puppy face*_**


	2. Prólogo: Kenzi

_**N/A: Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y ánimos. Me ha emocionado mucho leerlos y sin duda seguiré con ella. Aquí va el segundo capítulo, a ver qué tal les parece cómo voy planteando la historia y si les sigue interesando por dónde va. Me voy a tomar algunas licencias respecto a la serie en algunos acontecimientos, así que realmente no tengan mucho en cuenta lo que ha sucedido en la serie a la hora de leer esta historia.**_

* * *

El agua fría golpea mi piel y ni siquiera me inmuto cuando siento el ligero dolor en mis músculos debido al frío. Cierro los ojos fuertemente y poso mis manos sobre los azulejos de la ducha, intentando sostener mi cuerpo. En medio de la oscuridad de mi mente aún asoman sus ojos verde esmeralda, observándome con tanto deseo que todavía mi cuerpo se estremece.

Yo soy humana, ¿no? Tamsin sabe eso. ¿Entonces por qué me miraba como si no lo fuera? Siempre estaba ese recelo y ese miedo, no sé cómo explicarlo, ningún fae me miraba como lo hacía Bo: como a una igual. Diablos. Ni Dyson, ni siquiera Hale. Sí. En sus ojos siempre estaba ese extraño brillo haciéndome recordar que yo no era igual que ellos, que era algo inferior. Y Tamsin… Bueno, ella ni se había molestado en mirarme hasta esta noche.

Siento mis uñas arañando las baldosas de la ducha desesperadamente, como si eso pudiera sofocar mis nervios, y aprieto aún más mis ojos, intentando espantar a Tamsin lejos de mi cabeza. El frío del agua va apagando mi cuerpo poco a poco, pero aún la veo. Solamente mirándome a mí, en el Dal. Primero pienso que quiere intimidarme porque no le gusta que una humana esté divirtiéndose en el bar libremente, así que bailo y, sí, la miro, directamente a los ojos, porque nadie me va a achantar con aires de superioridad. Entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de su mirada. Ella no me miraba como a una humana, ella miraba como a una mujer. Grabado en mi cerebro todavía sigue el brillo de sus ojos verdes, llenos de deseo, y los movimientos indiscretos sobre mi cuerpo, examinándome sin pudor. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que ese tipo de miradas las recibía todos los días.

Cierro el agua y apoyo mi espalda sobre las baldosas. Me aparto los mechones negros que están pegados sobre mis mejillas y los coloco detrás de mis orejas. Miro el plato de la ducha, donde hileras de agua aún corren al sumidero. Lo intento, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió hace tan solo unas horas. Fue divertido descubrir a la valquiria tan interesada en mí de repente. Estaba demasiado aburrida mientras Bo trataba de evitar a Dyson y a la vez intentar acercarse a él. Me dijo «noche de chicas, salgamos a divertirnos», cuando en realidad quería decir «vamos a ver cómo le va a Dyson sin mí». En serio, esta mujer no se puede conformar con tener a una doctora loca por ella, necesita ser el centro de atención de todos. En fin, me pareció divertido jugar a seducir a la fría y hosca valquiria. El problema fue que no me esperaba que eso me excitara tanto. ¡Y casi nos besamos! Debió ser aquella extraña bebida que me dio Trick… Sí, definitivamente. También era condenadamente atractiva…

—Incluso para una mujer hetero —murmuro golpeando mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

Me echo a reír como una estúpida y decido que es hora de salir de la ducha, secarme y ponerme mi pijama. Lo hago rápidamente. Mi cuerpo se siente liberado y mi mente un poco más despejada después de la ducha fría. La necesitaba, urgentemente. Incluso Bo me preguntó que si estaba bien. Le dije que sí mientras intentaba ocultar el temblor de mis piernas y que mis bragas estaban empapadas. Realmente no necesito volver a pensar en eso otra vez.

Me tiro a la cama y me envuelvo con las sábanas. El sol no debe tardar en salir y el cansancio me vence rápido.

_Alguien me roza la espalda. Un suave roce que me provoca un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal. Dejo de bailar y de pronto sus ojos me miran fijamente mientras está frente a mí. Mi respiración se vuelve pesada observando cómo se mueve bordeando mi cuerpo. Entonces, su boca atraviesa mi cuello, acariciando mi piel con su aliento caliente, poniendo mis vellos de punta cuando sus labios me rozan ligeramente… Sus manos delinean mi torso, contornean mis pechos… Sus uñas arañan la tela de mi camisa, apartándola de su camino… Un frenético latir entre mis piernas… Mis caderas se elevan buscando contacto y me estremezco cuando su muslo interfiere mi movimiento. Su roce delicioso no me calma, sino me acelera y cada vez quiero más._

_Levanto mis ojos y me encuentro con su boca desesperada por besarme. Me doy cuenta de cuánto necesito sentir esos labios junto a los míos y cierro el espacio que queda fundiéndonos en un beso loco, lleno de necesidad. Su cuerpo se mueve contra el mío, su lengua se desliza con la mía, sus manos toman mi cuerpo, manteniéndome cerca, y yo solo siento que me derrito con toda la intensidad que me recorre._

_Se retira un momento, solo un poco. Siento su respiración agitada muy cerca. No quiero que se aleje de mí, pero solo necesita admirarme un poco con esa mirada salvaje que me estremece nuevamente. Le abro mis piernas como una invitación a algo más y su mano se desliza dentro de mis pantalones. Sus labios se curvan una sonrisa satisfecha cuando sus dedos se mueven entre mi caliente humedad. Mi mente se deshace de placer mientras me retuerzo entre sus brazos, contra su cuerpo. No me importa ya nada. Estoy atrapada en ella._

Me despierto de pronto, cubierta en sudor y con el corazón loco dentro de mi pecho. ¿Qué acabo de soñar? Oh, sí, lo sé bastante bien. Acabo de tener el sueño más intenso y caliente de toda mi vida con una mujer, pero no una mujer cualquiera. He tenido un maldito sueño erótico con Tamsin.

Trato de levantarme pero un brazo alrededor de mi cintura me lo impide. Por un momento me sobresalto, pero luego me fijo en su piel oscura y sus formas musculadas. Me giro y lo veo durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, en ropa interior. Oh… Hale. Probablemente vino anoche, cuando pudo escaparse de su trabajo como Ash. Seguro que yo estaba profundamente dormida y no quiso despertarme, incluso si no nos veíamos últimamente casi nada. Teniendo sueños tórridos con Tamsin mientras él estaba a mi lado… Se me incendian las mejillas de vergüenza. Pero no pasa nada, ¿no? Fue solo un sueño, no tiene que ver con lo que siento por Hale. Es solo que estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a lo que pasó con Tamsin y me acosté con eso en la cabeza. Es solo un sueño, un ardiente y caliente sueño, sí, pero nada más.

Me hago la dormida enseguida. No quiero despertar a Hale, prefiero que siga durmiendo y que se vaya más tarde. No me sentiría cómoda mirándolo tan siquiera y no sé por qué. Fue solo un estúpido sueño.


	3. Capítulo 1: 3 semanas después

**_N/A: _**_Después de tres siglos, más o menos, traigo nuevo capítulo. Me está costando un poco actualizar mis fics, pero el capítulo es bastante extenso y tiene más o menos el contenido que debía haber publicado. En fin tengo algunos problemas de concentración e inspiración, por llamarlos de alguna forma, y no me gusta mucho lo que estoy escribiendo y por eso estoy tardando. Al final me decante por volver al narrador en tercera persona, donde estoy más cómoda. Es un poco introductorio este capítulo para presentar la situación en la que se va a desarrollar la historia, pero en el próximo ya comenzarán a suceder más cosas. Espero que les guste y deseo leer vuestras opiniones al respecto._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: 3 semanas después**

No necesita mirarlo a la cara para saber que está molesto, si es que era capaz de verle el semblante que tenía, pues enseguida se alejó dándole la espalda. Ella suspira aún con la respiración acelerada, aferrando los dedos sobre el borde de la mesa donde estaba apoyada. Escucha el sonido de la cremallera de los pantalones de él y lo ve seguidamente abrochándose los botones de la camisa. Vuelve a suspirar, perdiendo la mirada en el suelo. Sabe que no debía haberlo provocado, pero era la primera vez en muchos días que se habían quedado solos. Ella comienza a sentirse bastante mal, no está cómoda, tiene incluso vergüenza de lo que ha pasado. Suspira por tercera vez consecutiva, levantando la vista hacia la puerta cerrada del despacho. Entonces se incorpora, se inclina, agarra el borde de sus bragas, que seguían enredadas en sus tobillos, y tira de ellas hacia arriba. Lanza una mirada hacia él, pero la está ignorando, solo lo ve resoplar y pasarse una mano por la cabeza de forma nerviosa. Ella se coloca la minifalda y la blusa, y trata de acercarse a él.

—Fue una imprudencia —le dice cuando la oye moverse detrás de él.

—Lo siento —le responde agachando la mirada, avergonzada.

—Pudo haber entrado cualquiera y habernos visto —le incrimina con enfado, todavía sin darse la vuelta—. Soy el Ash y no puedo… —Se da la vuelta y no termina la frase porque ve los llameantes ojos azules de ella, listos para replicarle.

—No te cortes, dilo —le dice molesta—. ¿No puedes estar con una humana? ¿Es eso?

—Kenzi —le habla con un tono más suave—, es peligroso, lo sabes. Nada en el mundo me gustaría más que estar contigo, sin miedo, libremente, como una pareja normal y salir por ahí juntos, sintiéndome orgulloso y afortunado de tenerte conmigo.

—Pues debiste contarme que esto sería así —le replica esquivando sus ojos—. No me sentiría como si fuera tu puta.

—¡Kenzi! —le reprocha herido—. Sabes que no es así.

—Yo no sé nada ya —grita sin importarle si alguien puede escucharla. Ve como él intenta callarla, pero lo ignora y sigue hablando con el mismo tono enfadado—. Casi un mes y ni te he visto. Dos noches has ido a buscarme a mi cama y por la mañana ni siquiera estabas. Necesito estar contigo y no así, estar de verdad.

—Lo sé, ¿cómo crees que me siento yo? —trata de decirle en un tono más bajo para relajarla, lo último que quiere es que se den cuenta que Kenzi está en su despacho—. También te necesito, pero esto no es tan fácil, tienes que ser más paciente y confiar en mí. No puedes venir al Complejo de las Luces a provocarme, ¿tienes idea del peligro que sería que te descubrieran aquí conmigo?

—¡Pues lo siento! Tampoco te vi oponerte con mucha insistencia —le espeta con indiferencia.

—¡Deja de gritar! —vocifera perdiendo los nervios—. A veces eres una cría.

—Gritaré todo lo que quiera.

—Mejor vete, tengo una reunión en quince minutos con algunos ancianos —dice harto de la discusión y de toda aquella situación. Él pasa al lado de ella y vuelve a darle la espalda mientras se acerca a su escritorio para buscar algunos papeles entre los montones que tiene allí.

—Bien, pues llámame cuando necesites a tu puta de nuevo —le reprocha al salir del despacho, dando un portazo.

Kenzi camina rápidamente por los pasillos del complejo, sintiendo como si cada par de ojos que la mira la estuviera juzgando. Se siente terrible, quiere llorar, pero no puede mostrarse como una humana débil y frágil entre aquellos faes. Sigue caminando, manteniendo el talante de orgullo hasta que llega al laboratorio. Empuja la puerta con la mano sin percatarse de lo que allí dentro podía haber. Entonces se queda inmóvil y en silencio. Debería haber llamado a la puerta antes de entrar.

Bo sujeta el rostro de Lauren entre sus manos mientras se están besando. Aún cuando la doctora se percata enseguida de que no están solas, y golpea a la súcubo en sus hombros para que se retire, la gótica humana ha visto suficiente.

—¡Kenzi! —exclama Bo dando un paso hacia atrás y separándose de Lauren, que baja el rostro avergonzada.

—Quizá debí llamar…

—Oh, Lauren me estaba hablando sobre nuestro próximo caso —la corta inmediatamente Bo. Su amiga la mira con cierta suspicacia porque piensa que es una excusa para salir del bochorno.

—Puede que entonces te deje hacer a ti solita ese caso —dice Kenzi haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Tenemos que buscar una piedra que necesita, ¿verdad, Lauren? —añade la súcubo tratando de eliminar las ideas que seguramente se estaban formando en la cabeza de su amiga. Bo busca rápidamente con la mirada el apoyo de la doctora.

—Sí —habla la humana rubia tratando de actuar como si sus mejillas no estuvieran rojas de vergüenza—. Un cristal, más concretamente. Lo tiene un fae —explica dejando salir un pequeño suspiro tembloroso.

—Eso, un cristal —repite Bo con una risa nerviosa—. Él va a dar una fiesta y nosotras nos colaremos, buscamos el cristal y nos vamos de nuevo como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Su nombre es Godofredo —continúa explicando Lauren, recuperando la tranquilidad y que se detiene al escuchar la risilla de Kenzi. Levanta la vista hacia ella y descubre cómo Bo también comienza a reírse junto a su amiga. La doctora decide continuar explicándoles, confiando que a pesar de la poca seriedad que muestran, sean capaces de cumplir con la misión que necesita que lleven a cabo—: Es un fae de los deseos.

—¿Cómo un genio de la lámpara? —pregunta Kenzi emocionada. Bo le da un pequeño golpe con el reverso de la mano en el hombro mientras se ríe.

—No, se alimenta de los deseos de las personas, normalmente materiales, por lo que recolecta objetos deseados por millonarios y luego organiza subastas para alimentarse —explica Lauren tranquilamente—. También tiene objetos raros simplemente por el hecho de que otros los observen y los deseen.

—Me preguntaba si recuperar este cristal nos puede traer problemas con los faes —comenta Kenzi con cierta desconfianza hacia las intenciones de Lauren. Lo último que necesitaba ella y Bo era cometer delitos en el mundo fae.

—De alguna forma él robó este cristal —confiesa Lauren desviando la mirada lejos de las dos mujeres. Ella se pasa una mano entre su cabello rubio y suspira seguidamente. Kenzi puede ver que es un tema que pone nerviosa a la doctora y sus sospechas sobre la misión se disparan.

—Así que tenemos que robárselo a él —comenta la gótica adivinando exactamente de lo que se trata la 'misión'. Lauren solo asiente mirando hacia Bo.

—¿Es que el Ash no tiene agentes para estas cosas? —pregunta la súcubo confusa—. Digo, sin ofender, lo haremos encantadas.

—No quiero que el Ash se entere —habla muy seriamente Lauren, mirando directamente a los ojos de Bo—. Es que… digamos que lo perdí —añade con cierta vergüenza—. Podría meterme en un lío si el Ash sabe algo sobre eso y encima se trata de un fae de las Sombras, no puedo confiarle esto a cualquiera.

Kenzi alza sus cejas mirando incrédula a Bo. Su gesto de incredulidad se agrava al ver la cara que ha puesto su amiga mientras mira a Lauren. No se escapa de su atención el brillo que destellan los ojos marrones de su amiga y tampoco la ligera curvatura que se forma en sus labios. Un extraño silencio se forma y Kenzi intercambia miradas entre Bo y Lauren, aunque ellas parece que se han olvidado de la presencia de la chica gótica.

—Lauren, no te preocupes —dice rápidamente Bo—, conseguiremos ese cristal, ¿verdad, Kenzi?

—Como si pudiera convencerte de lo contrario —murmura de forma indiferente.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclama Bo con emoción, tratando que Lauren no escuche lo que dice su amiga.

—Bo, no sabes lo agradecida que estaré —le dice la doctora con una leve sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por nada —le responde Bo mientras pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de Kenzi—, somos las mejores haciendo esto.

—¿Somos las mejores robando? —comenta su amiga, divertida.

—No —dice la súcubo rápidamente con cierto nerviosismo—, las mejores, quiero decir, ayudando a la gente.

Kenzi suelta algunas carcajadas y Bo aprovecha que tiene su brazo sobre los hombros de la gótica para empujarla y llevársela rápidamente del laboratorio de Lauren antes de que cualquier otra estupidez la abochorne delante de la doctora. Incluso cuando salen de allí, la risa de Kenzi es más intensa mientras Bo la fulmina con la mirada.

—Graciosa —le dice con ironía, retirando el brazo sobre su amiga—, vaya imagen tendrá Lauren ahora de mí.

—Tranquila —le responde Kenzi dejando de reír—, esa algún día se caerá al suelo al resbalar por las babas que produce cada vez que te ve. —Su amiga vuelve a fulminarla con la mirada y el golpe que le da en el brazo impide que la humana rompa a reír de nuevo. Más seria, Kenzi mira a su amiga antes de hablarle, cambiando de tema—: Respecto a la misión, Lauren va a pagar, ¿verdad? —Bo no le responde, solo sonríe ampliamente mientras camina alegremente—. ¡Súcubo! Te he hecho una pregunta —le grita su amiga.

La súcubo no dice nada. Lo cierto es que solo lo hacían por ayudar a Lauren y a Kenzi no le iba a parecer bien trabajar gratis.

#

El lugar es un pequeño local con bebidas, música y gente agradable a la vista. A Bo se le disparan los ojos a azul nada más entrar por la puerta. Sin duda, debe de llevar sin alimentarse desde que se peleó con Dyson por… Bueno, Kenzi no puede recordar cuántas veces se habían peleado esos dos.

No obstante, ellas no están allí por la fiesta, lamentablemente. Gastan más de tres horas intentando explorar el lugar. Descubren al fae de los deseos, un señor trajeado, bajito y rechoncho de pelo blanco.

—Espero no tener que usar mis poderes en él —comenta Bo cuando lo ve—. Te aseguro que mirarlo me apaga mi apetito más rápido que las inyecciones de Lauren.

Kenzi intenta no reírse mientras comienzan a seguirlo. Godofredo las conduce hacia una zona restringida, a la cual no es difícil acceder, ya que el guardia que vigila la puerta de entrada se distrae con relativa facilidad debido a las féminas del local. Hay que añadir que Bo también se estaría distrayendo por lo mismo si no fuera porque su amiga la obligaba a concentrarse en la misión. Kenzi analiza la seguridad del lugar mientras avanzan por los corredores de aquella parte del local. Tan solo unos guardias y un sistema de alarma. Si evitan todo eso no tendrán problemas.

Ellas se esconden detrás de una esquina, observando el pasillo que da al despacho del fae de los deseos. El hombre entra con una bolsa, que suponen que lleva algún objeto valioso dentro. Bo y Kenzi no pueden acercarse más, ya que algunos guardias se pasean por allí. Para la gótica no escapa de su atención un pequeño pulsador que llevan los hombres en una mano y que no dejan de pulsar cada pocos segundos, debe estar relacionado con el sistema de alarma, piensa ella.

—Al otro lado hay como una puerta de emergencia, quizá podríamos entrar por allí —dice Bo en voz baja mientras le señala a Kenzi la dirección. Podrían probar, sería más inteligente que cargar contra un grupo de guardias que pueden activar el sistema de alarma fácilmente, a Kenzi le parece buena idea.

De pronto, Godofredo sale de su despacho y las dos mujeres observan cómo utiliza una tarjeta magnética para cerrar la puerta. Luego comienza a dirigirse en la dirección en la que están escondidas y ellas tienen que salir de allí a toda prisa.

—Cerradura electrónica —comenta Kenzi mientras camina veloz junto a Bo para evitar ser descubiertas—. Estamos jodidas.

—Solo tenemos que quitarle la tarjeta de acceso —le dice la súcubo como si no fuera importante—. Incluso podría intentar seducirlo —añade con una mueca de asco—, pero que ese sea nuestro último recurso, ¿vale?

Kenzi se tapa la boca con las dos manos ahogando una carcajada en su garganta y corre junto a Bo hacia la salida. Por suerte, el guardia sigue distraído con las bellezas femeninas que lo rodean. La gótica tira del brazo de su amiga para alejarse de allí antes de que Godofredo saliera de la zona restringida y las viera. Sería mejor si el fae de los deseos no se percataba de ellas por el momento, de hecho, si podían hacer aquella misión sin que nadie viera sus rostros, mejor. Lo último que quería Kenzi era meterse en problemas con faes de las Sombras. Si los faes de las Luces ya eran unos capullos, no quería pensar en qué podrían hacer los del otro bando.

Bo se resiste al principio a alejarse, mirando con ojillos de pena a algunas de las atractivas faes que están cerca del guardia de la puerta. Sin duda, parece que lleva tiempo sin alimentarse decentemente. No obstante, una simple palabra es capaz de desactivar todo el sistema súcubo de su amiga.

—Dyson —dice Kenzi cuando ve la figura del cambiaformas lobo moverse entre la multitud inmersa en la música del local.

—¿Qué? —exclama Bo encontrando la mirada del rubio detective, que también se ha percatado de la presencia de ambas chicas y ya se aproxima a ellas con paso enérgico.

Dyson se acerca a Bo y, automáticamente, Kenzi libera el brazo de su amiga mientras observa al lobo con fijeza. Casi se puede imaginar chispas de ira saltando de la cabeza del rubio fae cuando agarra el brazo de la súcubo y la aparta hacia un lado con disimulo.

—¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí? —le espeta de mal humor.

—Lauren necesitaba una cosa —le replica con cierta arrogancia al nombrar el nombre de la doctora. Se puede apreciar claramente la tensión que cruza el rostro del lobo al escuchar el nombre de la humana en boca de Bo.

—¡No podéis estar aquí! —le vuelve a decir—. Vais a estropear la operación en la que llevamos trabajando Tamsin y yo durante semanas.

—Sabes, Dyson, el poder de la adivinación no es una cualidad de las súcubos, yo qué sé lo que hacéis tú y esa valquiria aquí —sigue protestando Bo con aires de prepotencia—. ¡Y me estás haciendo daño! —le grita, soltando el agarre que la mantenía unida al detective.

Kenzi rueda los ojos ante el panorama que se presenta. Bo y Dyson siguen discutiendo sin percatarse de la presencia de ella, ni de la del resto de personas que los rodean. Kenzi cree que es el momento ideal para irse de allí. No tiene el humor necesario para aguantar las disputas de Bo y Dyson, que es lo único que hacían cada vez que se encontraban. Ellos le hacían pensar en su relación con Hale, en la manera en la que últimamente se trataban y en las discusiones que tenían. Un nerviosismo revolotea por la boca del estómago de Kenzi mientras medita en si ellos acabarían como Dyson y Bo. Trata de convencerse de que en el caso de Hale es distinto, porque es el Ash ahora y todavía no puede exponerse con un humano, pero las cosas cambiarían, Hale lucharía para que estuvieran juntos y aquello ayudaría a todos aquellos faes y humanos que deseaban estar juntos. Kenzi sonríe con cierto orgullo, Hale y ella iban a traer un buen cambio para todos.

Pronto llega a la barra. Se sacude el pelo coquetamente cuando unos chicos se voltean a verla. Ella se hace la indiferente, apoyando un brazo sobre la superficie de la barra y dejando que sus ojos estudien el grupo de personas que bailan a unos pocos metros de allí. Kenzi comienza a pensar en qué bebida puede tomar hasta que recuerda que no tiene dinero encima. Quizá puede conversar con aquellos chicos de antes e intentar ganarse con su simpatía que la invitaran a una copa. O puede que la ignoraran cuando supieran que era humana. Kenzi suspira tratando de apartar esa idea y continúa observando a la gente de los alrededores.

Entonces encuentra al fae de los deseos, ese tal Godofredo, acompañado de una rubia exuberante, entre el grupo de personas que están bailando. Está bastante entretenido babeando por los encantos de aquella mujer, podría acercarse y tratar de husmear en sus bolsillos en busca de la tarjeta de acceso a su despacho. Estudia realmente sus posibilidades mientras lo observa atentamente y hace una mueca de desagrado ante la escena que está viendo con aquella pareja.

—¿Qué va a tomar? —escucha que le dice el camarero tras la barra.

Kenzi lo ignora. Algo se agita en su interior, involuntariamente claro, pero la inquieta. Un hormigueo sube hasta su garganta y hace que el aire se atasque dificultando la respiración por un momento, el momento en el que su mirada se cruza con el verde de unos ojos que hacía tres semanas que había visto por última vez. Ella no debería de sentirse así… ¿o sí? Kenzi mira hacia otra parte con disimulo, pero no puede evitar que la curiosidad la incite a comprobar si aquellos ojos verdes la siguen observando y no, no lo hacen.

La humana ajusta su postura, apoyando los codos sobre la barra, a la cual está dando la espalda, y trata de recomponerse mientras examina con más detenimiento la escena en la que está envuelto aquel repelente fae de los deseos. Algo no está bien en Kenzi después de reconocer que aquella rubia exuberante que lo acompañaba no era otra sino Tamsin. ¿Qué estaba haciendo la valquiria de todas formas con un tipo como ese? Ella era lo suficiente atractiva como para poder estar con alguien más… agradable a la vista. Las manos de la detective se mueven sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre, Kenzi incluso podía sentir arcadas si miraba aquella escena con más detalle. Sin embargo, Godofredo se aleja de ella de pronto y camina hacia la barra con una sonrisa provocativa que le revuelve el estómago a la humana. Entonces ve la mueca de asco en el rostro de Tamsin, cuando el hombre ya le está dando la espalda, y cómo se guarda algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de comenzar a alejarse. «¡La tarjeta de acceso!» se da cuenta Kenzi enseguida, eso era lo que estaba haciendo Tamsin con ese tipo. «Si al final va a resultar que la chica es lista», piensa.

Kenzi busca a Bo con la mirada, pero no logra hallarla. No tiene ni idea en dónde se ha podido meter. «¡Maldita súcubo!», maldice mientras espera que no se lo esté montando con Dyson. Está claro que Kenzi debe tomar una decisión. Tamsin tiene la tarjeta de acceso del despacho de Godofredo, seguramente, y es allí donde debe estar el cristal que necesita Lauren. «Tengo que hacerlo por mí misma», piensa comenzando a caminar. Encuentra rápidamente a la valquiria, balanceando sus hombros levemente y contorneando su esbelta figura muy cerca de, tiene que admitir Kenzi, un tío que está como un tren. No puede escapar de la atención de la pequeña humana cómo Tamsin se mueve junto a aquel hombre y una de sus manos le está sacando unos billetes del bolsillo del pantalón. Kenzi se ríe para sí misma divertida por la situación. El pobre desgraciado está demasiado maravillado por la sensualidad que desprende la detective con su sonrisa arrogante, su mirada seductora de grandes ojos verdes y su cálida cercanía, cómo para darse cuenta de que le están robando. A Kenzi la recorre un escalofrío recordando la agradable sensación de sentir a Tamsin junto a ella. «¡No era agradable!», intenta reprenderse, aunque sabe que es inútil porque recuerda perfectamente lo que había sucedido entre ellas. ¿Tamsin lo recordaría? ¿Le había dado importancia siquiera o pensaría que había sido efecto del alcohol? ¿Acaso importaba la opinión de Tamsin? Para Kenzi fue solo un estúpido juego que no debía haber empezado.

La valquiria comienza a moverse de nuevo, alejándose del apenado hombre que la observa irse. La humana la sigue, tratando de mantener una distancia prudente para que la fae no la descubra. Kenzi debe llegar al despacho del Godofredo ese, tomar el cristal y salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

Tamsin, por su parte, sabe lo que hace: despista al guardia, se cuela en la zona restringida y camina con agilidad y sigilo por el corredor poco iluminado y desierto. Quizá con demasiada agilidad, porque en cuanto tuerce la primera esquina del pasillo, Kenzi pierde el rastro de la valquiria. La detective ha desaparecido delante de sus narices. ¿Es acaso eso una habilidad de su especie?

—Mierda —gesticula la humana sin apenas producir ningún sonido.

Sin embargo, de pronto, alguien la inmoviliza desde atrás. Un brazo rodea su garganta y otro retiene sus manos. Kenzi intenta luchar, pero no se puede mover.

—¡Suéltame, cobarde! —grita la humana tratando de zafarse entre los brazos de su captor.

Inmediatamente siente unos labios sobre su oreja y apenas puede oír que se trata de la voz de una mujer la que le susurra, porque aquel gesto repentino le provoca escalofríos por su espalda:

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —escucha que le dice. Los pensamientos de Kenzi se vuelven lentos de repente, solo porque se da cuenta que debe tratarse de Tamsin.

—Yo… no —balbucea la humana con cierto de temor por la ventaja que tiene la valquiria sobre ella en aquel momento, pero la otra mujer la libera y Kenzi puede darse la vuelta para encararla. Trata de reponerse antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la detective, o al menos de simular que no le ha afectado lo que acaba de suceder.

Tamsin la está mirando con el ceño fruncido y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Su pose es arrogante y Kenzi no puede evitar sentirse un poco intimidada por ella, pero es demasiado orgullosa para dejar que la valquiria se dé cuenta. Ella no parece la misma mujer que la de la última vez, ni sus ojos verdes parecen observarla con la misma luz que la de hace tres semanas. Es como si lo que pasó en el Dal hubiera sido una ilusión. Quizá Kenzi iba demasiado borracha aquella noche…

—Te hice una pregunta —vuelve a decir Tamsin.

La gótica parpadea varias veces y se aclara la garganta aliviando el nudo que de pronto el nerviosismo había formado en ella. Lo último que necesita es mostrarse débil ante Tamsin. Así que respira hondo y la mira fijamente a los ojos, tratando de olvidar por un momento que aquella fue la mujer que encendió un salvaje deseo en su cuerpo en una ocasión.

—No te seguía, solo… caminaba por el mismo sitio por donde ibas tú —le responde con sarcasmo y soberbia.

—¿Y pretendes que me crea esa tontería? —le pregunta la valquiria de mala manera.

—Pues no estaría mal, la verdad —le dice mientras se encoge de hombros de forma indiferente. Tamsin rueda los ojos como respuesta y Kenzi continúa hablando—: Pero tampoco te iba a apuñalar por la espalda, no hacía falta que me rompieras el cuello.

Tamsin la sigue mirando con gesto impasible. Kenzi se frota el cuello con ambas manos de forma exagerada y la valquiria toma una lenta y profunda bocanada de aire tratando de ser paciente con ella. No, aquella Tamsin no se parece en nada a la que vio en el Dal aquella noche.

—¿Por qué me seguías? —le pregunta de nuevo, dando un paso hacia ella y acortando el espacio entre ellas. Kenzi debe añadir que quizá el espacio es ahora demasiado corto, la valquiria está prácticamente invadiendo su espacio personal. Debe ser su táctica de intimidación. Es efectiva, ciertamente, el corazón de la humana late como un loco dentro de su pecho.

—Necesitaba llegar al despacho de Godofeo —le dice como si no la estuviera poniendo nerviosa la actitud y cercanía de Tamsin.

—Es Godofredo —la corrige la otra mujer.

—Igualmente es un nombre horrible, lo mejor que hago es no acordarme —le replica, aunque Tamsin la ha ignorado completamente y ha comenzado a caminar por el corredor, dándole la espalda—. Si vas por ese pasillo te vas a encontrar con unos guardias —le dice la humana intentando seguir el paso de la valquiria.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunta Tamsin deteniéndose y mirando a Kenzi con cierta desconfianza.

—Pues porque vine antes con Bo —le responde con aires de prepotencia por conocer aquella información que la detective parecía ignorar.

—Pues los dejaré inconscientes, vaya problema —bufa con arrogancia Tamsin.

—Tienen un pulsador y supongo que si pasa cierto tiempo en el que no lo usan, se activará una alarma nada conveniente. —Kenzi ni siquiera deja que Tamsin le pregunte nuevamente cómo sabe eso y le responde ella misma—: Como te dije, vine antes con Bo.

—Bien, James Bond, entonces ¿cómo narices entro al despacho del tipejo ese?

—Ya le gustaría a James Bond ser yo —comenta Kenzi de forma altanera mientras agarra a Tamsin por el brazo y tira de ella, aunque en la dirección opuesta a la que originalmente deseaba dirigirse la valquiria—. Iremos por aquí —añade la gótica comenzando a caminar.

—¿Cómo que «iremos»? —protesta Tamsin, que a pesar de todo, se deja llevar en la dirección que dice Kenzi.

—Claro que sí —le dice palmeando el brazo de la fae lentamente—, me necesitas para entrar al despacho sin disparar todas las alarmas, está claro que vienes aquí sin saber dónde te metes.

—Eh, soy lo suficiente capaz para ocuparme de esta situación —le replica Tamsin que da un tirón de su brazo liberándose del agarre de Kenzi—. Y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar jugando contigo.

Kenzi se para enfrente de la valquiria, con una mueca en su rostro que denota que está ofendida por lo que ha dicho.

—Escucha atentamente, bonita —le dice con tono reticente mientras levanta el dedo índice hacia el rostro de la fae—, sé cómo entrar al despacho sin que nadie se entere y tú no. Me dejas ir contigo o te las ventilas tú sola.

Tamsin recibe todo el comentario alzando una ceja de forma indiferente y seguidamente sacude la cabeza, tornando los ojos en blanco harta de la actitud de Kenzi.

—Eres una humana bastante molesta —bufa con cierto desdén tratando sortearla y continuar su camino—, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Y tú eres una antipática y una perra arrogante —le contesta impidiendo el paso a Tamsin—, cada uno tiene sus cualidades. Además eres poco agradecida, ya te hubieran descubierto y atrapado si no fuera por mí.

Tamsin suspira. No se va a librar de la humana tan fácilmente.

—¡A otro idiota con esa excusa! —exclama con exasperación—. Tú quieres algo de ese despacho, ¿verdad?

—Claramente no estoy disfrutando tu agradable compañía, así que tú dirás, señorita detective —le responde ladeando la cabeza tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

—Yo creo que me vas a decir qué cojones quieres —le espeta Tamsin que da un paso hacia ella intentando invadir el espacio personal de Kenzi de nuevo. Su tono suena peligroso y eso eriza la piel de la humana. La gótica comienza a cuestionarse qué fue lo que vio aquella noche en el Dal que empezaba a parecer demasiado lejana y borrosa.

—Bueno, retiro lo de señorita, no hace falta ser tan maleducada, ¿sabes? —dice desviando los ojos lejos de Tamsin y retrocediendo disimuladamente.

—Puedo dejarte inconsciente aquí mismo en apenas unos segundos, así que responde —la amenaza acortando cada vez más el espacio entre ellas.

—Que poco considerada, con los peligros que pueden entrañar dejar este cuerpo por ahí tirado… —Kenzi suspira haciendo un gesto dramático mientras se lleva la mano al pecho y Tamsin carraspea impaciente por conocer la respuesta. Kenzi rueda los ojos, ninguna táctica parece que va a servir para evadir el revelar sus intenciones, y Tamsin la está poniendo de los nervios con aquella actitud, así que decide decirle la verdad—: Bo y yo necesitamos coger una cosita para Lauren.

—¿Vais a robarle a este tipo? —pregunta ella dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Kenzi suspira con cierto alivio, aunque aún sigue habiendo una distancia muy corta entre ellas.

—Para ser justos, él se lo robó primero a Lauren y es un secreto, así que ni una palabra a nadie —le explica la chica gótica, que no duda en hablar mirando a Tamsin a los ojos directamente. No quiere que la detective sepa que su presencia tan cercana la estaba intimidando—. Solo tengo que pillar lo que necesito, me voy y te dejo hacer lo que quieras ahí dentro. Listo, todos felices —concluye intentando poner la cara más inocente que puede.

—Bien, lo siento mucho, pero Lauren tendrá que esperar, tengo que hacer algo muy importante y no he estado soportando las babas de ese capullo para nada —le replica la valquiria, que en un movimiento rápido consigue pasar al lado de Kenzi y dejarla atrás.

—Venga ya, Tam-tam, no te molestaré nada, te lo prometo —le ruega siguiendo a la detective de cerca.

—Dios, no me llames así —le dice molesta.

—¿Por qué? Es súper adorable… —La valquiria continua caminando, ignorándola. Kenzi necesita insistir más—: ¡Tamsin! Por favor y te prometo que no abro más la boca.

Esta vez parece que la detective se lo piensa. Se detiene, se gira hacia Kenzi y la mira atentamente antes de hablarle con seriedad:

—Coges lo que quieras y te largas. Y como abras la boca aunque sea para respirar, te mando a dormir.

La humana ni siquiera le responde, utiliza sus dedos para simular una cremallera sobre sus labios que trata de cerrar. De hecho, permanece en silencio junto a Tamsin mientras se dirigen al despacho de Godofredo, algo que le cuesta bastante, porque de pronto se le ocurren muchos comentarios ingeniosos, pero debe centrarse en conseguir el cristal y eso significa no hacer cabrear a Tamsin. No quiere tentar su suerte con ella, todavía no está segura de los límites de la paciencia de la valquiria, ni de la fuerza de los poderes de los que presume la detective.

Pero pronto llegan al final del corredor y parece que ya no deben preocuparse por ello. Kenzi se dirige con rapidez a la puerta negra que tienen delante y observa el cartel colocado justo encima. Es una salida de emergencia. Empuja la puerta, sin esperar a Tamsin, y se abre ante ella un pequeño habitáculo de hormigón o cemento, ella no es entendida en esas cosas. Hay unas escaleras que van hacia abajo y justo enfrente otra puerta similar a la que acaba de abrir. Si tiene suerte, es posible que sea la que vio Bo anteriormente. Se apresura a tirar de la manilla pero la puerta no se mueve ni un centímetro. Sería demasiada suerte que hubiera estado abierta.

Kenzi saca una horquilla de entre su pelo, la abre doblándola por el centro e introduce una de las puntas en la abertura de la cerradura. Mueve el objeto por el cilindro empujando los pines de la cerradura, pero apenas puede sentir cuál es la altura correcta en la que debe encajar el primer pin. Va a hacer una tarea difícil, quizá necesita algo más fino.

—Déjame —dice Tamsin de pronto. La valquiria coloca la mano sobre el hombro de Kenzi y la aparta suavemente hacia un lado.

La chica gótica abre los ojos exageradamente cuando ve que la detective saca un juego de ganzúas del interior de su chaqueta.

—Es precioso —exclama Kenzi en voz baja mientras admira con devoción la herramienta que está utilizando la valquiria para forzar la cerradura de la puerta.

Tamsin le dirige una mirada de soslayo a la humana y sonríe por lo que dice. Es una sonrisa casi inapreciable, pero Kenzi se da cuenta de ella y se queda un poco perpleja, como si le sorprendiera el hecho de que la detective pudiera sonreír. Parece una reacción estúpida, sin embargo, la imagen que tiene la humana en su cabeza de la malhumorada y borde valquiria no parece tan exacta como creía.

—Listo —dice Tamsin empujando la puerta con el hombro una vez que la consigue abrir.

Al otro lado está el corredor en donde se encuentra el despacho de Godofredo. Los guardias ni se han enterado de que ellas están justo frente a la puerta del despacho. Tamsin saca la tarjeta de acceso con sumo cuidado y la pasa por el lector. La puerta se abre silenciosamente y ellas entran a la estancia con rapidez.

—¡Oh! —exclama Kenzi al entrar, maravillada por lo que ve.

Repisas repleta de objetos de varios tamaños, formas y colores a ambos lados de las paredes. Sus ojos revolotean alucinados por todos los rincones de la habitación. Algunas cosas son muy extrañas, pero otras, ella las reconoce. Con unos pocos de esos objetos, Bo y ella podrían vivir algunos años sin preocuparse del dinero. Su mano va a tocar una figura de una mujer, no está segura de si solo está bañada o es oro macizo, pero de pronto otra mano se interpone en su camino antes de que logre rozarla, dándole un golpe firme que provoca que Kenzi retire de inmediato su mano. La gótica mira de mala manera a la valquiria mientras se frota en donde recibió el manotazo por parte de la otra mujer.

—Pillas lo que querías y te largas —le recuerda Tamsin.

—Vale… vale —responde con cierto retintín.

Kenzi resopla echando un vistazo a la habitación en busca del cristal. Ella se pregunta en qué estaría pensando aquella noche en el Dal. Las imágenes llegan a su cabeza como vagos recuerdos de un sueño. Parecía inverosímil que Tamsin fuera la misma mujer que aquella de ojos verdes, velados por el deseo, que le rogaban por un beso. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Kenzi al pensar en ello, meditando que quizá fue solo una ilusión de su mente y nunca sucedió. De pronto siente cierto nerviosismo cuando imagina la mirada intensa de Tamsin sobre ella, viendo cómo se mueve por aquella habitación, se desconcentra de su tarea, que ya ni se acuerda de ella porque en lo único que puede pensar es en los ojos de la valquiria que no paran de estudiarla.

Está demasiado silencioso para el gusto de Kenzi. Solo oye su propia respiración, muy débil, pero irregular, es como si estuviera sola en aquella habitación. Mira de soslayo hacia atrás y ve a Tamsin examinando algunos objetos de la repisa. Suspira aliviada. Realmente la detective ni le estaba poniendo asunto. De repente se siente tan tonta y avergonzada que se descuida y tropieza con la pata de una mesa. Kenzi se agarra al borde de la misma para no perder el equilibrio y delante de sus ojos aparece unas piedras casi transparentes que brillan con el roce de la luz sobre ellas. La humana se incorpora y las examina con la mirada atentamente. Son unas piedras colocadas en un soporte de plástico oscuro sobre una mesa en mitad del despacho.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta de pronto la valquiria. Kenzi gira la cabeza hasta ella y la ve caminando hacia ella.

—Este es cristal de Lauren, lo que necesitaba —responde dando una palmada y un pequeño brinco de emoción. Realmente espera que la valquiria muestre algún tipo de emoción que no sea la mirada que le echa, como si Kenzi estuviera loca.

—¿Por qué ponerlo apartado del resto de objetos? —pregunta Tamsin con cierto escepticismo y prudencia.

—Pues para presumir, aquí se ve más. Es un fae del deseo, ¿no? —le responde como si fuera obvio mientras agarra el cristal y lo saca del soporte en el que estaba.

—Sí —trata de rebatir la valquiria—, pero…

_Clic._

Kenzi echa una mirada rápida hacia Tamsin que frunce el ceño. Ninguna de las dos tiene tiempo de pensar en qué fue aquel sonido, aunque pueden empezar a hacerse una idea cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se abre y ellas caen por una oscura abertura.


	4. Capítulo 2: La trampa

_**N/A: Siento mucho todo este tiempo sin actualizar, creo que les debo alguna explicación (tanto por este fic como por Ragnarok) así que les dejaré al final algo de información al respecto para quien le importe. Ahora solo les quiero dejar con el nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y muchas muchas muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis comentarios, se agradecen muuuuuuucho :3**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: La trampa**

Sus ojos tardan un poco en adaptarse a la penumbra del lugar. Tamsin se lleva una mano a la cabeza y trata de incorporarse lentamente, se ha dado un buen golpe al caer y está algo aturdida. Con la yema de los dedos palpa un poco de humedad en su frente, no tiene que adivinar que se trata de sangre, una pequeña hilera de ese líquido rojo baja hasta su mejilla. La valquiria suspira con resignación mientras se queda sentada sobre el frío suelo. Entonces, pasa la otra mano sobre la superficie en la que se encuentra. Una capa de polvo y tierra impregna sus dedos, a la vez que la rugosa textura que palpa le da a entender que puede que el material sea piedra.

¿Dónde está? De pronto se siente desorientada, mirando a su alrededor, está en un lugar desconocido y sus sentidos se agudizan en alerta. Es una habitación, no puede ver demasiado bien debido a la escasez de luz, pero parece vacía y no muy grande. Sea donde sea que esté, Tamsin sabe que debe salir de allí, su instinto le dice que aquel lugar no es seguro. Entonces se percata de una respiración cercana, que no es la suya. Un vago recuerdo viene a su cabeza… «Kenzi». La detective siente la ira remolinear por su interior mientras en su mente se va reproduciendo lo que precedió a la caída de ambas hacia aquel sitio. ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer de que la acompañara? No tenía que haberle seguido el juego a aquella humana entrometida. Si el caso se iba a la mierda, no solo Dyson iba a matarla, la Morrigan también y el Ash, y éstos dos últimos lo harían literalmente. Por no hablar de Bo, si esa súcubo se enteraba de que por su culpa a Kenzi le pasaba algo, entonces terminaría por rematarla.

—Estupendo, no hay nada mejor que un cúmulo de amenazas de muerte para terminar el día —murmura con ironía para sí misma, sacudiendo con las manos el polvo de su chaqueta y pantalones.

Tamsin no puede creer que habían caído en una trampa tan estúpida y evidente. Solo quiere gritarle a Kenzi que todo es culpa de ella por imprudente, pero sinceramente cree que es mejor pensar en una forma de salir de allí. Así que, con algo de esfuerzo, trata de ponerse en pie lentamente. Poco a poco el aturdimiento se va desvaneciendo, por suerte, aunque una ligera jaqueca permanece en su cabeza.

—Tamsin… ¿estás bien? —escucha la débil y dubitativa voz de Kenzi hablarle—. Siento que…

—Ahórratelo —la corta con malhumor la valquiria—, mejor busca una forma de salir de aquí.

—Lo siento —dice bajando la cabeza con cierta vergüenza. Tamsin no la mira y se aleja a inspeccionar la habitación en la que están.

Kenzi está sentada en el suelo, muy cerca de donde ella misma estaba momentos antes. La valquiria deja escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, que la humana esté sentada y hable quería decir que al menos parecía estar bien. Quizá Bo no la iba a matar después de todo, solo un poco, a lo mejor.

Y es cierto, Kenzi está bien. Ella no perdió el conocimiento, ni se golpeó la cabeza pero había caído sobre su pierna. La gótica extiende ambas manos sobre su muslo derecho lentamente hasta que llega a la rodilla, ahí es cuando comienza a sentir el dolor. Suspira tratando de no asustarse y levanta la mirada en busca de su borde y malhumorada compañera de cautiverio. La humana ve la figura de Tamsin cortada por tenues luces y envuelta en sombras mientras se mueve por el habitáculo. Ella duda que la detective encuentre alguna forma de salir de allí, al fin y al cabo las trampas son para atrapar a la gente. Kenzi suspira con exasperación esta vez, habían caído allí por su culpa. Por supuesto que nada que tuviera que ver con los faes era fácil y menos sería coger aquellos estúpidos cristales para Lauren. «Maldita doctora frígida», piensa con fastidio.

—¿Podrías hacer algo más útil para salir de aquí que estar ahí sentada? —le espeta con malas formas la valquiria.

—No es por nada —le responde con cierto retintín—, pero a simple vista no veo ninguna puerta o salida.

—Mierda… Mierda… Diablos —maldice Tamsin cuando acaba de comprobar que, efectivamente, Kenzi tiene razón—. Me cago en la puta. Joder. Demonios.

—Woah… —exclama la humana al escucharla—. Tu repertorio de palabrotas no es que esté dando mejores resultados.

—¡Cállate! ¡Esto es por tu culpa! —le reprocha con enfado.

—Sí, claro, echarme las culpas también nos ayudará bastante… —le replica rodando los ojos, aunque por supuesto, Kenzi sabe que están allí por su culpa, pero también le queda cierto orgullo para no darle la razón a Tamsin y menos cuando le habla de aquella forma.

La humana clava los ojos en la valquiria de forma desafiante cuando intenta ponerse de pie, no obstante, las fuerzas le flaquean cuando un dolor agudo y desagradable recorre toda su pierna derecha nada más apoyarla. Kenzi pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo de lado, golpeándose el hombro derecho. No es un gran golpe, pero los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Tamsin, cuyos pasos acelerados se acercan hacia ella.

—Nada, solo me dio un antojo de romperme los dientes contra el suelo —le responde de mala gana, intentando sentarse con la ayuda de sus brazos.

—Mierda —maldice la valquiria, agachándose a su lado.

Es a esa distancia cuando Kenzi puede ver el golpe que tiene Tamsin en la frente y la fina hilera de sangre que baja por su mejilla. La detective parece enfadada pero la forma en la que aquellos ojos verdes la estudian en ese momento denota también preocupación. Cuando la mirada de la valquiria se encuentra con la de la otra mujer, Kenzi decide dar una pequeña tregua.

—Creo que al caer me lastimé el pie —le explica la humana con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

Tamsin examina su mirada y se percata del atisbo de miedo que tiembla en los ojos claros de Kenzi. La valquiria suspira con resignación y se sienta al lado de la humana.

—Deja que le eche un vistazo —dice con un tono mucho más relajado que antes—. ¿Dónde te duele?

La gótica arrastra con cuidado la pierna hacia la fae, cuya primera expresión es de sorpresa al observar los zapatos con plataforma que lleva la humana. No es de extrañar que se haya lastimado el pie, pero la detective no hace ningún comentario al respecto cuando la mirada fulminante de Kenzi cae sobre ella en anticipación. En silencio, Tamsin extiende la mano y con sumo cuidado retira el zapato del pie lastimado.

Después de unos pocos minutos, donde Kenzi no deja de mirar, con gran expectación, el ceño fruncido que adopta la detective, la valquiria lanza un pequeño suspiro y regresa toda la atención a los ojos inquietos de la humana.

—Necesito ver el resto de la pierna —le dice tranquilamente—. ¿Puedes subirte la manga del pantalón?

—A duras penas —le responde como si Tamsin fuera tonta por no darse cuenta de lo ajustada que era la prenda de ropa.

—El tobillo está bien, pero necesito ver el resto de la pierna —le espeta Tamsin con clara soberbia en respuesta al tono que había utilizado la otra mujer.

—Pues bueno, no me los voy a quitar, si en eso estás pensando —le replica casi en un tono similar al que había usado la otra mujer—. Este es uno de esos momentos en los que no debería estar sin pantalones.

Seguidamente, la valquiria esboza un gesto entre incredulidad y fastidio, a la vez que abre ligeramente su cazadora e introduce una mano en su interior, buscando algo. Kenzi no tarda en saber de qué se trata, cuando ve un borde afilado asomar por el veril de chaqueta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —exclama con rapidez Kenzi al ver la navaja que Tamsin acerca a su pierna—. No quiero cosas puntiagudas cerca de mi hermoso cuerpo —añade con un tono dramático.

—Verás —le responde la detective con sarcasmo—, puesto que no he desarrollado ninguna capacidad que me permita ver a través de un pantalón vaquero, tendré que quitarlo.

—¡No acerques esa cosa a mis pantalones! —chilla mientras sujeta inmediatamente la muñeca de Tamsin con ambas manos, impidiendo que la navaja avance un centímetro más.

—Esto es serio, puede ser peligroso —le rebate en un tono de fastidio mientras rueda los ojos.

Kenzi la mira, se muerde el labio nerviosamente y finalmente suspira mientras libera las muñecas de la valquiria. Estaba más preocupada por el estado de su pierna que por el estúpido pantalón, aunque le encantara tanto aquella prenda de ropa y le quedara tan bien… Quizá podría ser una buena escusa para obligar a Bo a ir de compras, después de que saliera de aquella maldita trampa, por supuesto.

—Entonces… —comienza a decir Kenzi, evitando fijar la mirada en Tamsin, que iba rasgando uno de sus pantalones favoritos a lo largo de su pierna en sentido ascendente—. ¿Cómo es que sabes de estas cosas, hay muchos policías torpes en la comisaría que se lastiman los pies?

La humana escucha el ligero bufido arrogante que se escapa entre los labios de Tamsin, como una tenue risa burlesca por la ignorancia de Kenzi. Ésta baja la mirada hasta la valquiria, que está ajena al examen visual al que está siendo sometida. Los ojos grisáceos observan cómo las manos de la fae rasgan los últimos centímetros de tela sobre la altura de su rodilla, descubriendo su blanca y suave piel. Las yemas rozan levemente la pierna de la chica gótica, que ya no está pensando en el dolor que sentía, sino en la tibiez de las caricias de Tamsin y en la electricidad que provocan por su espina dorsal.

—He estado en campos de batalla… en el pasado —dice Tamsin de pronto, de tal forma que pareciera que le confiaba un secreto—. He visto muchos tipos de heridas —añade sin apartar los ojos de la pierna de Kenzi.

—Valquiria… Sí… Lo debí suponer —comenta dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa irónica ante la obviedad que se le había escapado.

Y de nuevo el silencio es el compañero que se instaura entre las dos mujeres. Tamsin continúa absorta mientras examina la pierna de la otra mujer y Kenzi… Bueno, ella ha dejado que su mente vague libremente mientras sus ojos no pierden detalle del movimiento cuidadoso y lento de las manos de la detective. Las mejillas de la humana se sonrojan de pronto, ella lo sabe porque siente el calor emanar en ellas. El rubor vuelve a su rostro y en su cabeza se disparan imágenes en las que hacía rato que no pensaba, imágenes que enseguida hacen que recurra inútilmente al recuerdo de Hale para paliarlas. Un fugaz recuerdo de aquel sueño donde las tibias manos de Tamsin le hicieron sentir algo muy diferente. En algún lugar de su cuerpo siente como si se produjera un estallido que parece incendiar cada poro de su piel. Kenzi sabe de inmediato que no es el momento ideal y aprieta los puños contra el suelo tratando de aliviar la tensión que comienza a remolinear en su cuerpo. «Por dios, estoy con Hale, el hombre que amo, no puedo estar dándole importancia a estúpidos sueños calientes y sin sentido. Tamsin ni siquiera me agrada», se dice a sí misma.

—No creo que haya nada roto —le dice la otra mujer tranquilamente, ajena al debate mental de Kenzi.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta la humana, luego de carraspear ligeramente en busca de que sus palabras no temblaran de la misma forma en la que lo estaba haciendo su pecho con el latir de su nervioso corazón.

—De verdad —le responde mientras se encoje de hombros—. No hay nada hinchado y tampoco morado o caliente, parece que está todo perfectamente. Debe dolerte por el golpe —concluye la valquiria en el mismo momento en el que sus ojos verdes vuelven a encontrarse con los azules cristalinos, pero esta vez parece que algo es diferente.

Tamsin parpadea mientras observa las mejillas subidas en color de Kenzi y su mirada azulada que de pronto quiere evitarla. ¿Qué ha pasado? La detective no tiene tiempo en pararse a pensar en lo que le sucede a la humana, ya que un repentino siseo rasga el silencio que las envuelve. Alertada, la fae mira a los alrededores buscando la fuente del sonido.

—¿Lo oyes? —le dice rápidamente a Kenzi.

Tamsin no recibe respuesta, pero le resulta bastante obvia cuando siente las manos de la humana aferrarse a su brazo, como si eso fuera a protegerla de lo que pudiera echárseles encima.

—¿No es como el sonido de un escape de gas? —señala la mujer morena con un ligero temblor en la voz.

La valquiria dirige su mirada hacia Kenzi, que aún sigue agarrando el brazo de la fae, y agudiza sus sentidos intentando analizar el sonido con más detenimiento. El corazón le da un vuelco, la humana tenía razón, maldita sea, vaya que si tenía razón. Alguien estaba llenando el habitáculo de gas y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

—Joder —maldice Tamsin.

—¿Tengo razón, no? —dice Kenzi con horror—. Vamos a morir.

—Por favor, no seas tan positiva, oye —bufa la valquiria mientras rueda los ojos. No necesita comentarios estúpidos, necesita un plan para salir de allí inmediatamente.

—Bueno —vuelve a hablar Kenzi en un tono un poco más calmado que antes—, la buena noticia es que tengo el cristal, la mala es que vamos a morir en un agujero horripilante.

—Calla, déjame pensar… —le replica la valquiria, cuya mente trabajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa barajando y descartando ideas que las sacara a ambas de allí, lamentablemente parecía imposible.

—Tamsin… —dice la humana de nuevo—. Me estoy mareando…

El corazón de la valquiria da otro vuelco, regresando la atención a Kenzi. Ella no sentía ningún efecto, su olfato no detectaba ningún olor, pero por supuesto ella era fae y la otra era humana.

—¡Eh! —llama su atención la detective—. Mírame —le ordena cuando ve que la cabeza de la humana se inclina hacia delante lentamente—. ¡Kenzi! —le grita cuando ésta no le hace caso.

De inmediato, Tamsin se incorpora sobre sus rodillas y agarra a la humana por los hombros, ella parece cada vez más ausente. Entonces, comienza a sentir cómo su mirada comienza a desvanecerse y sus ojos empiezan a sentirse pesados. La valquiria se sienta sobre sus piernas sintiéndose también mareada y acerca a Kenzi junto a ella. La humana se deja caer con los ojos cerrados sobre el cuerpo de Tamsin mientras ésta la bordea con los brazos. La detective trata de luchar por mantenerse despierta, pero todo a su alrededor comienza a emborronarse y cada vez parpadea más pausadamente… Debe ser el gas… La fae toma aire lentamente, quizá tratando de contener el temor que comienza a invadir su cuerpo.

—Este sería un buen momento para que me dijeras que tus poderes faes son la teletransportación o algo así… —murmura la chica gótica, adormecida entre los brazos de la valquiria.

Y a pesar de todo, Tamsin sonríe ante aquel comentario estúpido y fuera de lugar de la humana. Ella puede sentir el terror a través de la carne de Kenzi, incluso el frenético latir de aquel frágil corazón lleno de miedo, pero en vez de dejarse llevar por el pánico, ella opta por hacer una broma. A Tamsin le parece una actitud con cierto grado de valentía, por eso sonríe. Y esa sonrisa es lo último que recuerda antes de que todo se sumiera en la oscuridad.

* * *

**NOTA ACLARATORIA (no obligado leer xD):**

**Primero no temed porque iré actualizando todos los correspondientes fics y los terminaré. Resumiendo mucho, estos últimos meses no han sido los mejores, he tenido algunos problemas personales que me han tenido (y me tienen, aunque un poquito menos) con estados de ánimos muy cambiantes y, en fin, que no lo he pasado bien. Sin embargo, no tenéis que preocuparos, y rogaría que no me preguntaran sobre el tema, no es nada del fin del mundo, pero son cosas en donde se pasa mal. Así que esa ha sido la causa principal de este período sin actualizar, dadme un poco de tiempo e iré cogiendo poco a poco el ritmo, ahora que mi cabeza se va centrando en lo que debe, además me viene estupendamente distraerme con la escritura.**

**Una vez más disculpen la demora y gracias por leerme. El próximo capítulo se demorará un poco porque quiero trabajar en el arco argumental de la historia para evitarme esos temidos "bloqueos" que me impidan actualizar.**

**Un saludo para todos :D**

_(En mi perfil de fanfiction podéis acceder a algunas redes sociales donde podéis preguntarme sobre mis fics, cuándo voy actualizar, comprobar que sigo viva, ver qué cosas ando haciendo, etc., además de consultar mis otras historias.)_


	5. Capítulo 3: Cautiverio

**N/A: **Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no actualizo este fanfic. Si no sabéis, tengo otro fic más largo que se llama Ragnarok (les ánimo que lo lean si no lo han hecho ya) y estaba dedicándome a él porque está a punto de terminar. También quería saber cómo continuar esta historia para no dejarla a medias. Tampoco estoy pasando por los mejores meses y eso afecta a mis ganas de escribir y sobre todo a mi creatividad, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero de verdad que les guste este capítulo después de hacerlos esperar tanto por una actualización. Lo hice un poco más largo de lo habitual para compensar el tiempo sin escribir.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios.

Quería recordarles por aquí que tengo cuenta en Wattpad, planeo publicar algo y la verdad si queréis escribirme por allí es mucho más cómodo (además os avisaré de las actualizaciones que haga de mis fics por mi cuenta de Wattpad): /user/JenMDz [fanfiction no me deja poner links :C]

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cautiverio**

Un zumbido eléctrico taladra sus oídos incesantemente. Un intermitente parpadeo de una bombilla que cuelga del techo ilumina la habitación. Sangre. Sangre en el suelo gris de cemento. Sangre en sus manos. Un grito se ahoga angustioso en su garganta.

«Tamsin», es lo que quiere chillar, pero su boca no es capaz de pronunciar las palabras que se reproducen en su cabeza.

—Sucio humano —dice una voz grave y profunda, llena de desprecio—, ¿creías que tú y tu estúpida amiga podríais robarme? —Una carcajada forzada resuena en aquella habitación pequeña, parece maquiavélica—. Humanos como tú viven porque los faes os lo permitimos y, ¿así nos agradeces? Te voy a enseñar cómo hay que tratar a los humanos como tú.

Ella tiembla violentamente. El terror arde bajo su piel. Sus brazos están inmóviles, su cuerpo está inmóvil y es incapaz de moverse aunque sabe que nada se lo impide. Quiere gritar, quiere pedir ayuda, correr, defenderse… Ella no puede hacer nada y la hoja afilada se acerca. El brillante metal afilado comienza a acariciar la tela de su camisa, ya lo siente comenzando a arañar su piel…

«Tamsin… Tamsin… haz algo».

Entonces la ve, sentada en el suelo. Su cabeza cae hacia delante y mechones rubios cortan su rostro. Sus piernas permanecen estiradas sobre el suelo y los brazos caen a sus lados. No se mueve.

«Tamsin…», está desesperada, pero la valquiria sigue en el suelo sin moverse. Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si todo fuera un mal sueño, y cuando los abre, quien ve sujetando el machete contra su torso es a Tamsin. Y el dolor la inunda cuando la hoja del arma comienza a atravesar su carne.

Kenzi despierta con un grito, o ella cree que gritó, al menos sí lo hizo en sueños. La humana está temblando y su cuerpo está bañado en un sudor frío. Y de pronto siente que se ahoga. Ella tiene la imperiosa necesidad de salir de allí. Aparta las sábanas con violencia y se pone en pie con rapidez. Se tambalea mareada hasta que puede apoyarse en la pared más cercana. Cierra los ojos y sujeta su frente con una mano mientras toma algunas respiraciones lentas. Necesitaba salir de allí. Empuja la puerta con violencia, esta se estampa contra la pared con gran estruendo. Kenzi oye voces cuando va caminando por el pasillo. Cruza la sala y ve a Dyson y Hale discutiendo, los ignora y sigue su camino.

—¡Kenzi! —escucha gritar al detective rubio a su espalda—. Necesito que respondas unas preguntas.

—¡Te he dicho que la dejes en paz! —le responde su novio—. Necesita descansar. Basta de preguntas.

—¡Es importante saber lo que pasó! —protesta el otro hombre.

—¡Dejadme en paz los dos! —grita ella.

Ninguno sabe lo que ella necesita. Está cansada de estar encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes, sin apenas recordar lo que había pasado y con unas pocas imágenes que había en su cabeza torturándola incesantemente. Sin embargo, antes de que Kenzi alcance la puerta de salida, uno de los guardaespaldas de Hale le impide el paso.

—Juro que si no te quitas de mi camino… —comienza a amenazarlo ella, pero una mano que se apoya en su hombro impide que termine de pronunciar aquella frase.

—Cariño, sé que esto es difícil, pero tienes que…

—Estoy bien, Hale —replica ella antes de que él termine la frase. Kenzi se gira rápidamente hasta poder verle la cara a su novio—. Bo me curó completamente con su chi.

—Lauren dice que has pasado por una experiencia traumática y quiero saber que no existe ningún tipo de peligro para ti. —Hale intenta suavizar el tono de su voz, trata de que Kenzi razone y vuelva a su habitación—. Mírate, estás alterada, necesitas descansar.

—Necesito tomar el aire.

—Has estado a punto de morir, ¿te das cuenta?

—¡Lo sé! No hace falta que me lo recuerdes cada cinco segundos…

—Eh —intervino Dyson para intentar calmar los ánimos—, los dos necesitáis relajaros. Kenzi debe descansar y tú Hale tienes asuntos que atender.

—¡Dyson! —protesta ella.

—Kenzi, si me acompañas a la habitación y descansas unas horas, prometo que no te haré más preguntas hasta que tú quieras responderlas.

La humana no tiene más remedio que aceptar que Dyson la lleve de vuelta a su maldita habitación. Ambos suben la maltrecha escalera de la choza de Bo hasta la habitación de Kenzi. Guardan silencio hasta que entran en el cuarto y el detective mira a su amiga con un gesto de amabilidad.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame —le dice antes de darse media vuelta para salir.

—Dyson —llama su atención ella antes de que él salga por la puerta—, tengo que ver a Tamsin.

—Eso es peligroso y no puedo permitirlo —le responde e inmediatamente se da la vuelta de nuevo hasta poder ver a la humana.

—Necesito hablar con ella.

—Hale jamás lo permitirá.

—No te he dicho que le pidas permiso, Dyson.

—Sabes que fue él quien ordenó que permaneciera recluida.

—Pensaba que ella era de las sombras y tenía que responder ante la Morrigan, no ante el Ash —le replica con cierta pedantería.

—Bueno, la encontramos sobre tu cuerpo malherido y todas las pruebas apuntan a que fue ella la que casi te mata y eso es motivo suficiente para Hale.

—¡Soy una simple humana y ni siquiera soy su humana! —gritó ella con desesperación—. Pertenezco a Bo y ella no tiene ninguna alineación. ¡Esto es una locura! Tamsin ni siquiera tenía motivos para matarme.

—Kenzi, entiende que sirvo al Ash y debo cumplir sus órdenes.

—¡Pero no tiene ningún sentido! —vuelve a protestar ella.

—Mira, lo único que sé es que si Bo o yo no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo… —Dyson no puede completar la frase pero para ambos es más que evidente cómo termina—. Kenzi, confía en mí y en Bo, vamos a averiguar qué ocurrió, pero mientras tanto mantendremos a Tamsin aislada hasta que sepamos que ella está bien y no tuvo nada que ver. Tranquila, está en la comisaría, no le va a pasar nada.

Kenzi asiente con malagana y Dyson le dedica una suave sonrisa que seguramente intenta que se tranquilice, pero no funciona, aunque ella finge que sí. El detective coloca una mano sobre el hombro de la humana y la mira intensamente a los ojos. Kenzi puede ver la preocupación en los ojos azules del hombre y suspira resignada.

—Me quedaré aquí y descansaré —dice ella bajando la vista al suelo—. Y me tomaré la medicina de Lauren para estar más tranquila —añade, y esto es suficiente para que Dyson parezca estar conforme y salga de la habitación.

Kenzi se sienta sobre la cama y se queda allí durante varios minutos. Ella se muerde el labio inferior con inseguridad, cerrando su puño con fuerza y sintiendo cómo el metal que guarda se clava sobre la piel de su mano. Entonces, extiende su palma y observa las llaves que le acaba de robar a Dyson. No es la primera vez que tenía que colarse en un sitio y menos aún la primera vez que debía escabullirse de donde la recluían.

—Es pan comido —murmura la humana mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación.

#

Había decidido sentarse en el suelo, el colchón tenía un olor extraño —quizá algún desgraciado se había vomitado encima y no lo habían limpiado demasiado bien—. Tamsin suspira mientras encoge sus rodillas y las bordea con sus brazos. Apoya la cabeza sobre la pared de cemento y se queda mirando hacia el pasillo que veía tras los barrotes. El lugar es frío, sombrío y no demasiado higiénico, pero no espera mucho más de los calabozos de la comisaría. Ella está al final del pasillo y en otra celda, al otro extremo, hay un tipo andrajoso que de vez en cuando rompe el silencio del lugar con algún comentario estúpido o sin sentido. No hay luz del sol, Tamsin no tiene forma de saber cuántas horas lleva retenida, la única luz viene de las luminarias fluorescentes que están empotradas en el techo del pasillo.

De pronto, se oyen pasos y su único compañero en aquel lugar comienza a silbar y a murmurar algo que ella no entiende, pero supone que es algún tipo de halago o comentario sexual. Tamsin se fija y observa una figura femenina con uniforme de policía acercándose hasta su celda. La valquiria comienza a ponerse en pie mientras se fija en aquella mujer. ¿Acaso es un fae, alguna amiga de Hale que viene a interrogarla de nuevo? Ella no está del todo equivocada cuando la mujer policía se apoya sobre los barrotes y puede verla mejor: es Kenzi.

—¿Alguien necesitaba ir al servicio? —dice ella con una sonrisa traviesa, abriendo la puerta de la celda.

Tamsin no está segura de lo que pasa, ni cómo narices Kenzi ha conseguido colarse allí, pero no será ella quién se queje al respecto. La valquiria deja que Kenzi le coloque las esposas alrededor de las muñecas, aunque tiene que indicarle que las apriete más para que fuera más creíble, y la humana la lleva hasta los servicios que se encuentran casi al terminar el pasillo. Kenzi no duda, actúa a la perfección como si realmente fuera policía, y Tamsin no puede evitar sonreír, aquella humana siempre termina por sorprenderla. Ambas se meten en el estrecho baño y, en cuanto la puerta se cierra, Kenzi deja caer la máscara y su rostro se torna en pura preocupación y nervios.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo —le dice rápidamente a la valquiria.

—Kenzi, te juro que jamás he pensando en matarte, nunca he tenido un motivo para ello, tienes que creerme —le responde la otra en un tono desesperado—. No sé qué diablos pasó en ese lugar, sé lo que parecía en ese momento, pero tiene que haber otra explicación.

—Espera —la corta inmediatamente, llevando una mano al rostro de Tamsin. Se acaba de dar cuenta de una mancha oscura que se extiende por desde el pómulo hasta la mejilla de la rubia—. ¿Qué es…?

—Bo —le responde, dejando salir un suspiro lento—. No la culpo, si yo hubiera visto cómo alguien está a punto de matar a una persona muy importante para mí, habría hecho lo mismo.

Kenzi sacude la cabeza totalmente confusa. En su mente solo están aquellas pesadillas e imágenes que no tienen ningún sentido y ella realmente necesita entender lo que había pasado.

—He creado una pequeña distracción y no tenemos mucho tiempo —le explica a Tamsin—. Puedo sacarte de aquí.

—Pero… lo que hice…

—Te creo, ¿vale? Esto no tiene ningún sentido, pero tú no ibas a matarme. Lo sé. —Kenzi agarra las manos de Tamsin entre las suyas y la mira con una sonrisa para hacerle entender que todo aquello lo decía en serio—. Así que… ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

Tamsin se queda absorta en la sonrisa de Kenzi, y no solo porque aquella sonrisa es maravillosa, sino porque no puede creer que confiara en su palabra tan fácilmente. Ni Bo, ni Hale, ni siquiera Dyson, que es lo más cercano a un amigo que ahora mismo tenía, ninguno la había creído. Lauren permaneció algo escéptica, pero Tamsin sabía que tampoco la creía. ¿Quién creería a una valquiria, pendenciera, que amaba las bebidas y que encima era de las sombras? Tamsin se muerde el labio para ocultar una estúpida sonrisa que amenaza con salir, y ella comienza a pensar rápidamente en un plan de escape, evitando pensar en lo que está sintiendo.

—Al doblar la esquina se encuentra el puesto de seguridad. Alguien va a estar ahí y seguramente es fae, Hale se habrá encargado de ello para vigilarme. No es recomendable que use mis poderes en él y sobre todo si es de las luces.

—Fae o no, todos tenemos vejiga y necesidades urinarias.

—Hay faes que no.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Kenzi sorprendida—. Bueno, este sí, créeme, estará un rato ocupado en el baño, me he encargado de ello.

—Chica lista —comenta Tamsin con una sonrisa pícara. Esta humana tiene bastantes recursos y ni un pelo de tonta, eso no lo puede negar la fae—. Si cruzamos el puesto de seguridad y salimos airosas, podemos escapar por el garaje.

—Pues venga, no tenemos mucho tiempo —dice Kenzi mientras tira de las manos esposadas de Tamsin para salir de nuevo al pasillo.

Ellas doblan la esquina y allí está el puesto de seguridad. Ambas se acercan y sostienen la respiración. Kenzi empuja la puerta corredera de barrotes, examinando el interior de la estancia. Aparentemente no hay nadie y las dos mujeres suspiran aliviadas. Pero no hay tiempo que perder. Tamsin le indica que vuelva a cerrar la puerta y las dos corren cruzando la habitación vacía hasta el otro extremo. Otra puerta, esta vez de madera, no obstante, cuando la abren se encuentran con un agente policía que las mira perplejo. Kenzi está a punto de decir algún comentario para disuadirlo, pero Tamsin la interrumpe:

—Humano —murmura la valquiria, aunque Kenzi no sabe si eso es bueno o malo.

De pronto, un escalofrío recorre la piel de la humana. Algo en el ambiente cambia, ella no sabría describir con exactitud qué es, y Tamsin comienza a hablar con aquel policía. Kenzi mira a la valquiria y se da cuenta de que sus ojos, antes verdes, se han oscurecido notablemente. Intuye que la rubia está utilizando algún tipo de poder sobre el pobre humano.

—No nos has visto aquí, de hecho, ahora mismo tienes muchas ganas de dormir y no estás prestando atención a tu alrededor. —El policía niega firmemente ante las palabras que le está diciendo Tamsin, pero ella insiste—: Sí, tienes mucho sueño y vas a ir a tomarte un largo y delicioso café, porque estás muy cansado…

Y como por arte de magia, el policía parece que obedece a Tamsin. El hombre se aleja, bostezando, por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que lo llevarán a la planta superior de la comisaría.

—¿Cómo…?

—La duda es mi especialidad —responde con rapidez Tamsin. Una brillante sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la fae, pero se desvanece a los pocos segundos. La valquiria se tambalea un poco y Kenzi tiene que sujetarla con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta preocupada.

—Es un efecto secundario, dame unos segundos —le responde con cierta fatiga—. Vamos a esa habitación de ahí, es un trastero…

Kenzi asiente y ayuda a Tamsin a entrar al cuarto que tenían al lado. La valquiria se separa de la humana y se apoya en la pared en cuanto entran.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Tamsin niega con la cabeza. Cierra los ojos y respira con lentitud. Solo era un estúpido mareo al utilizar sus poderes. Después de todo lo sucedido con el fae de los deseos y las horas que llevaba allí retenida, era normal aquel desvanecimiento al utilizar los poderes. O eso es lo que ella cree.

—Ya estoy bien —dice abriendo los ojos y sonriendo levemente—. No te preocupes.

—Bueno, no me he colado en una comisaría para que un simple desmayo eche a perder nuestra huida —bromea la humana—. Deja que te quite las esposas, anda.

—Me sorprende que yo merezca tanta atención —dice la valquiria extendiendo sus manos para que Kenzi la liberara de aquellas cosas tan molestas.

—No me importa lo que digan Dyson y Bo, tú no ibas a matarme y Hale te tiene aquí detenida, esto no puede ser muy legal —le responde la humana mientras se deshace de las esposas que tenía Tamsin en sus muñecas.

—Quiere mantener a las sombras alejadas —le explica, y a la vez, se masajea lentamente las muñecas doloridas que por fin están libres—, por eso estoy aquí. Es bastante común entre los faes, si me retuvieran en territorio de las luces sin el consentimiento de las sombras, podría haber un conflicto. Así que estoy en territorio humano.

—¿Y qué piensan, que te dio un arrebato de Jack el Destripador de repente? Hale es un exagerado.

—No recuerdo lo que pasó, solo recuerdo que cuando Bo y Dyson llegaron… —De pronto la voz de Tamsin comienza a entrecortarse—. Yo… el arma…

—Ya sé… —la interrumpe Kenzi. Ella no tenía que contarle lo único que recuerda: aquella maldita pesadilla.

—Pero… ¿tú estás bien? —le pregunta con evidente preocupación en su tono voz. Aquello provoca una sonrisa inexplicable en el rostro de Kenzi.

—Sí, Bo me curó con su chi.

Se miran unos segundos en silencio. Kenzi se muerde el labio sin saber muy bien qué decir. Tamsin suspira, acaba de fijarse en lo bien que le queda a Kenzi el uniforme de policía. Demasiado bien…

—La súcubo hace algo bien… —Tamsin necesita decir algo para romper aquel extraño silencio—. ¿Por qué me estás ayudando, de todas formas?

Otros segundos que se miran sin decir nada. No es una pregunta tan difícil, ¿no? Aunque para Tamsin las causas son de lo más misteriosas. ¿Por qué Kenzi de entre todos ellos? ¿Por qué a ella le importaría ayudarla? Al fin y al cabo, pasara lo que pasara, Tamsin estuvo a punto de matarla. La humana debería estar aterrada de ella, no ayudándola.

—Hale se va a meter en un problema si sigue reteniéndote —responde, no es del todo mentira, al menos Kenzi cree que esa es la razón principal, esa y averiguar qué había pasado—. Llevas más de 32 horas aquí, la Morrigan se dará cuenta pronto y boom. Y… bueno, no sé los demás —dice agachando con cierta timidez la mirada—, pero a mí me caes bien, eres un poco borde… bastante borde —recalca con una sonrisa—, pero me protegiste… y eres la única que sabe por lo que pasamos —añade mirándola a los ojos de nuevo. Se quedan de nuevo en silencio ambas, pero Kenzi no deja que dure demasiado y vuelve a hablar enseguida—: Bueno y eso… Deberíamos salir de aquí ya.

—Necesito recuperar mis cosas, primero —le responde Tamsin, totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión de la humana—. Están en el almacén, aquí al lado, pero hay cámaras. Debería ir yo, sé cómo están organizadas las cosas y tú tardarías bastante en encontrarlas.

—¿Vestida así? —niega la humana—. Te verán por las cámaras.

—Ya… por eso… —insinúa la valquiria señalando el uniforme que llevaba puesto Kenzi.

—Espera… Esta es la única ropa de policía que tenemos ahora mismo, ¿no estarás pensando…? —dice con cierto tono dramático en su voz.

—No pensaba que fueras tan pudorosa —se burla Tamsin—, además, he visto a muchas mujeres desnudas, pero si quieres no miro.

—¿Es que pensabas mirar?

Tamsin se echa a reír al ver la reacción de Kenzi. Le parece tan divertido molestarla, que casi le da pena decirle que estaba bromeando solo por poder ver aquella cara que había puesto una vez más.

—Pero… ¡Pervertida! —le incrimina dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

—¡Eh! Estaba bromeando —se queja Tamsin con una sonrisa—. Mira, empezaré a quitarme la ropa yo, así entras en confianza.

Apenas termina de hablar, los dedos de Tamsin comienzan a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Uno a uno… Kenzi sostiene la respiración mientras la valquiria la mira atentamente. Ella no se vio a sí misma, pero la cara de la humana se puso roja de repente y a Tamsin le parece de lo más divertido. Ya de por sí amaba intimidar a la gente, pero aquello con Kenzi es… excitante, de cierta forma. Por supuesto que la detective no había podido olvidar aquella noche en el Dal… el baile… cuerpo de Kenzi… todo el deseo… Nada de eso se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza. Pero no debería estar pensando en ello mientras se desnuda enfrente de la humana, que apenas puede mantener la vista en los ojos de la valquiria. Una tentación no recorrer con la mirada la piel que se va descubriendo delante de ella, Tamsin lo entiende.

—Está bien —dice de pronto la humana mientras se gira hasta darle la espalda a la valquiria—. Date la vuelta y no mires.

Tamsin se ríe, es una pequeña carcajada apenas audible. Ella sabe lo que ha provocado y es un poco frustrante que Kenzi haya luchado de aquella forma. Tampoco es el momento más adecuado, tenían que salir de allí. «Valquiria, céntrate», se dice a sí misma mientras se da la vuelta y se apresura en quitarse la ropa.

Por su parte, Kenzi intenta desvestirse, no sin antes comprobar que la otra mujer se ha dado la vuelta de verdad. Y así es, justo cuando la humana mira de reojo a la valquiria, esta está deshaciéndose de los pantalones y Kenzi puede ver su espalda descubierta. Tamsin tiene un tatuaje que le ocupa casi toda la espalda, son una especie de símbolos a lo largo de la misma y un ala de plumas grande al lado de esos símbolos, que Kenzi no llega a entender.

—Estás mirando —le dice la valquiria con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Mentira! —grita ella volviendo la vista al frente y apresurándose en quitarse la ropa.

La única respuesta que recibe de Tamsin es una risilla. Solo estaba mirando su tatuaje, no tenía que hacerse ideas raras… ¿no?

—Por cierto, no deberías avergonzarte de ese cuerpo.

A Kenzi le da un vuelco el corazón cuando escucha la voz de Tamsin tan cerca. Su cuerpo entero da un vuelco. La humana agarra las prendas de ropa que acababa de quitarse y las pega a su cuerpo. Se da la vuelta lentamente. Allí está Tamsin, con aquella sonrisa diabólica, mirándola fijamente.

—La ropa —dice Kenzi, su voz sonó más grave esta vez.

Sus manos se rozan al intercambiarse los montones de ropa y Kenzi sonríe, Tamsin solo la mira con curiosidad. Kenzi se estremece y por primera vez se pregunta realmente por quién estaba haciendo todo aquello: Hale, ella misma o Tamsin…

La valquiria se viste rápidamente y sale de la estancia. No hace ningún comentario más y Kenzi da gracias por ello. La muchacha se apoya en la pared más cercana, aún sujetando la ropa de la fae en sus manos. Respira… muy lentamente. Cierra los ojos y lo único que ve es la espalda descubierta de Tamsin con aquel tatuaje…

—Oh dios mío —exclama la humana en voz baja.

Ella no sabe cómo, pero la valquiria había dejado su cuerpo en un estado deplorable. Siente un hormigueo por sus piernas y de pronto hace mucho calor, a pesar de que está en ropa interior. «Todo se debe a tantos nervios, ando muy alterada últimamente», intenta convencerse. Lo cierto es que Tamsin en dos segundos la había puesto muy nerviosa y no le gustaba sentirse así, no podía controlar la situación, ni sus emociones, la hacía sentir como si fuera débil. Kenzi suspira. Igual aquella mujer estaba utilizando sus poderes de valquiria sobre ella, sí, eso tenía que ser; porque Kenzi jamás se había sentido así con nadie. La persona más terrible de su vida fue su padrastro y le plantó cara, después de eso, ya nadie le daba miedo. Pero no era igual, ella no estaba aterrada de Tamsin.

Entre aquellos pensamientos, el tiempo parece que pasó más rápido de la cuenta. Tamsin volvió enseguida y volvieron a vestirse. La tensión que hubo antes ya no estaba entre ellas. Ahora primaba salir de allí cuanto antes, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo.

Cuando vuelven a salir del pasillo, Kenzi agarra la mano de Tamsin. Es algo involuntario, quizá como un gesto de prudencia y ni siquiera se percata de ello hasta que ambas entran en el garaje. Tamsin mira a Kenzi primero y luego a sus manos unidas. Y la humana lo ve, es muy fugaz y lo disimula muy bien, pero lo ha visto: un rubor que asoma en las mejillas de la valquiria. A Kenzi le parece adorable, pero no le dice nada.

Ambas salen por el garaje sin el menor problema. Sus manos se separan y ambas se encuentran extrañas. Como si de pronto echaran de menos aquel calor que compartían juntas.

—¡Lo hicimos! —exclama Kenzi en su lugar.

—Gracias a ti —le dice Tamsin mientras corren por la calle, alejándose de allí.

Ellas se alejan de la comisaría todo lo que pueden, están eufóricas después de aquella huida improvisada pero satisfactoria. Pasan varias calles y se meten en un callejón. Es de noche y las sombras de aquel lugar les ayudarán a pasar desapercibidas.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta Kenzi. La humana apoya las manos sobre las rodillas mientras recupera el aliento.

—Iré a territorio de las sombras, tu novio se va a poner furioso y puede causar un estúpido conflicto entre bandos —le dice Tamsin, a la cual parece que la carrera no le ha afectado tanto como a Kenzi—. Tú ve a descansar, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, Hale ya debe odiarme bastante.

—¿Tú también? —le replica la humana con cierta molestia—. No necesito descansar, solo quiero que lo que tengo en la cabeza…

—Pare —dice Tamsin completando la frase de Kenzi—. Lo sé. Lo siento, ojalá supiera lo que pasó, pero… —Ella desvía la mirada. Realmente quería saber lo que pasó. Saber que había estado a punto de matar a Kenzi sin ningún motivo aparente la tenía demasiado inquieta—. Lo averiguaré, ¿vale? Pero no deberías de preocupar a Hale, Bo y compañía, tienes que volver.

—Ellos van a saber que fui yo la que te saqué de ahí, de todas formas. Y me ponen de los nervios, todo el rato sobre mí —Kenzi suspira con exasperación y cierta angustia—. Yo necesito esto, aire fresco, salir, distraerme… —La muchacha cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se acerca a la valquiria con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos—. Um… ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Tamsin se queda mirándola durante unos segundos en silencio. ¿Por qué Kenzi querría ir con ella? Seguía pareciéndole atónita toda aquella situación. Diablos, Tamsin no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella imagen. ¡Había intentado matar a Kenzi! Y la humana lo recordaba. Entonces, no lo entendía.

—No sé si es buena idea —le responde pensando, además, en el problema tan grande que se podría armar si se lleva a la humana a territorio de las sombras, no solo eso, simplemente por el hecho de ser ella la que se llevara a Kenzi. Todos la odiaban porque estuvo a punto de matar a la humana. Su cara golpeada por Bo lo demuestra.

—Bueno… Soy una mujer adulta e independiente, ¿no? —le replica con cierto tono de altivez.

—Bo me va a matar.

—Ella no hará nada que yo no quiera —le dice con tranquilidad, dando un golpecito en el brazo de la valquiria.

—¿Y qué podría hacer yo por ti, igualmente? —responde dejando salir un suspiro de resignación. De todas formas, no podía negar que le atraía la idea de fastidiar a Hale, Bo y Dyson y… bueno, también quería conocer mejor a Kenzi, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas… Quizá disculparse con ella o hacerla sentir segura, que no iba a hacerle nada y que nunca fue su intención en primer lugar…

—¿Tienes vodka? —le pregunta de repente.

—Mucho —le contesta con una sonrisa.

—Esa es mi chica —dice colgándose del brazo de Tamsin.

Y esa frase y ese gesto hacen que el estómago de la valquiria parezca que se ha puesto del revés. Ella no sabe por qué, pero ahora es Kenzi quien la intimida.

* * *

_**N/A: Sé que Tamsin no tiene tatuaje en la espalda, pero ya os avisé que me tomaría ciertas licencias, además que tiene una historia muy interesante, o eso creo. ¡No olviden seguirme en Wattpad y hasta pronto! JenMDz**_


End file.
